This patent application claims priority from Indian Non provisional patent application number 3317/CHE/2008, filed on Dec. 30, 2008 entitled “LEAKAGE INDEPENDENT VERY LOW BANDWIDTH CURRENT FILTER” and assigned to Cosmic Circuits Private Limited., 303, A Block, AECS Layout, Kundalahalli, Bangalore-560037, India, which is hereby incorporated in its entirety.